


Waking Up in Vegas

by LunaVitaeSuae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, F/M, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: After an impromptu joint bachelorette/bachelor party, you wake up in bed with Hercules Mulligan, best man to your maid of honor.





	1. Uh oh.

Your phone was ringing. And it hurt. Why did it hurt?

You reached out to your bedside table and felt around for your phone. Nothing. What?

You cracked your eyes blearily and looked around. Where were you? Why was it so damned bright in here?

Something flickered in your peripherals and you slowly turned your head toward it. 

There was something? Someone? In the bed beside you wrapped in the sheets.

What. The. Hell.

You leaned away, toward the edge of the bed, and poked the lump. It felt like a rock. 

Suddenly the rock moved. It startled you enough that you leaned another inch away and fell right out of the bed.

You let out a low wail as the impact reverberated through your entire body and crashed around your head, making your vision go white from the pain. 

When your head cleared, you saw that the lump had shifted and was peering down at you over the edge of the mattress. 

It was a guy.

Ohhhh no.

You laid back on the floor, still ensconced in the blanket that you had dragged down with you. You wracked your mind for any idea or memory that would tell you how you had gotten so drunk last night and ended up in bed with this dark-skinned god.

You remembered going out with your friends for an impromptu bachelor/bachelorette party in Vegas. Your friend Eliza was getting married to her college sweetheart Alex. You had never met him before last night when he had shown up with his friends- Oh.

"You're the best man."

You craned your neck to see him give a nod. 

"You're the maid of honor." You nodded in return and the two of you fell silent. Why, oh why couldn't you remember anything from last night? 

The silence reminded you that your phone had just been ringing. You pulled yourself up, keeping the blanket wrapped around your bare body, and looked around, trying to figure out where your phone could have gotten to.

You saw your pants across the room. Just your pants. Where the hell were the rest of your clothes? You put that thought out of your mind as you scooted across the floor towards your pants. When you got there, you dropped a corner of the blanket in favor of rifling through the pockets. 

No phone. But... a receipt? You threw it to the side when your phone started ringing again. Your head swung around, nausea churning in your stomach as the noise assaulted your system and your head turned a bit too fast.

It was in the bathroom? You weren't even going to question it. You had waaaay too much to drink, so you weren't going to question anything. It was not the time for that. You crawled along the floor, wincing at every movement, until you reached your phone. You had 4 missed called from Eliza.

You shot a text to Eliza that simply said 'shhh'. Then you turned your phone on vibrate before you could get anything else. Your phone buzzed in your hand and you looked down.

E: Hungover? Not surprised. You and Herc went a little wild last night.  
(Y): Herc? That's the best man, right?  
E: Mhmmm. And he's missing too. Alex has been calling him for hours.  
(Y): Uhhhh, about that....  
E: !!!!!! NO!!!!???!!!???!?!?!?!  
(Y): ….shhh.  
E: Giiiiiiirl. Where are you?  
(Y): Uhm, not sure yet. Let me get back to you. And find food. And try not to die because I'm like 98% sure I'm still a little drunk.

You set your phone back down and tilted your head back against the wall, which was a bad idea because vertigo hit you like a truck and you immediately felt like puking.

When it went away, you shifted your head back and peeked at Herc. He was still facing you, but his eyes had closed, like he had fallen asleep again. 

"Psst." Why were you whispering at him? You had no idea. His eyes cracked open and focused on you. "Like on a scale of 1-10, how hungover are you right now?"

He rolled over on his side, still looking at you. 

"I would say probably like a 3 or 4."

"Great, then you can come help me up off the floor. I don't think I can make it on my own." He laughed lightly and rolled out of bed. He kept the sheet tucked around him as he walked over, but that didn't stop you from eyeing his body as it moved. You were a little disappointed that you didn't remember the events of the night before because you were pretty sure there were some damn good memories to hold on to.

He reached you and lowered his arms to you. You made sure your blanket was tucked firmly before accepting his proffered hands. He did most of the work, looking like he could have continued pulling you and lifting you into the air above him and doing a few reps with your body. You staggered a little when you got to your feet and leaned against his chest for support. His arms came up around you to stabilize you and you relaxed into the warmth.

You weren't sure how long you stood there, wrapped in his arms, but eventually his stomach growled and he pulled away, grinning in slight embarrassment.

"How about we go find some food?"

You nodded. "The greasier the better." 

From your standing vantage point, you could see that your shirt was on the floor just inside the hotel room door. If your pants were near the bed, there was a good chance that the rest of your clothes would be somewhere in between. You walked over and grabbed your shirt, looking for the next scrap. 

You found your bra almost tucked under the bed and that too went into the bundle in your arms. Your underwear was in the bed and your flats were thrown so far away, you weren't sure how that had happened. You got to your pants and picked them up, remembering the reciept. You picked it up and smoothed it out.

Herc came up behind you after you let out a strangled noise and dropped the rest of your clothes at your feet.

"You good?" He murmured.

You spun around, thrusting the small slip of paper in his face. His eyes scrunched as he carefully read it.

"$189 dollars to Small Wedding Wonders. 'Best weddings on the Strip – Live Elvis officiators!'." His eyes widened as he glanced at you. "Did we...?"


	2. Game Plan

"Did we get married? In Vegas? Gee, I don’t know." Your sarcastic tone was unexpected. He seemed more shocked by your vitriol than the fact that the two of you might have gotten married last night. He raised his hands apologetically and backed away.

"Oooooh, Eliza's gonna kill me. My MOM is gonna kill me." You rubbed your tired eyes with your hands and tried to think. But then your stomach started churning and you knew you had to make a trip to the bathroom before you threw up everywhere.

You turned and darted into the bathroom, just in time. You were deep into your heaving and retching, so you barely noticed when a hand grasped your (H/C) hair and held it out of the way. When you were finished, you laid your head on the side on the toilet seat and closed your eyes, waiting to see if there was any more. 

“Go away,” you groaned. Hercules just reached forward and flushed the toilet for you.

“I can’t do that. What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t hold your hair while you throw up on our honeymoon?”

You cracked an eye at his teasing tone, and against your wishes, the corners of your mouth turned up. 

“I don’t even know your last name. Well, my? last name, I guess?”

“That’s a good point. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Mulligan.” His smile faded a little bit. “Oh, god, this makes me think about my mom. That’s the only Mrs. Mulligan I know.”

You snorted and closed your eyes again. The cool porcelain seat was helping you get control of your body and you thought that you might be safe from getting sick again. But the moment you thought you were safe…

You leaned back into the toilet and you felt your hair being lifted out of the way again. Once you emptied the rest of your stomach contents, you sat back against the side of the tub. Hercules disappeared momentarily, only to return with a glass of cool water.

You graciously accepted it and took a few small sips until your stomach stopped churning. 

“I think it’s over,” you murmured against the glass.

“Good. Feel any better?” You nodded. “Okay. Here’s the plan. We get food and then find Alex and Eliza. Or we find them and then make them buy us lunch. Or breakfast. What time is it? And then we go about getting this marriage annulled.”

You nodded again. Food was definitely high on your priority list, but not being married so young to an absolute stranger was pretty up there as well. But… Food.

Herc reached out and lifted you from your spot on the floor and looked down at you. He quickly averted his eyes and you realized that you had dropped your blanket as you raced into the bathroom and you were completely bared. Your arms came up to cover your chest and he turned and left the room to fetch your clothes. 

You thanked him as he left again, closing the door to give you some privacy. You dressed quickly and then grabbed the glass to rinse your mouth out. When you were finished, you went out into the other room to see Hercules was already dressed and ready to go.

“My dear wife, are you ready to go?” He chuckled when you shot him a baleful glare. “Too soon?”

“Much too soon. Usually I go on a few dates before eloping, but you know, I guess life happens.”

“After you then,” he laughed as he opened the door and held it open for you.


End file.
